


Deference

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [65]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, Just a bit of Christmas smut, M/M, No plot whatsoever, post Christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deference: noun: DEF-uh-runss:<br/>respect and esteem due a superior or an elder; also : affected or ingratiating regard for another's wishes</p><p>mid 17th century: from French déférence, from déférer ‘refer’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deference

In deference to Sherlock's parents, Mycroft and the general household, John and Sherlock managed to keep their hands off each other until they were finally summarily released from the party.

"I thought we'd be down there forever!" John sighed, collapsing on the bed.

"I warned you, when they invited us, they were going to invite everyone, and eve-ry-one showed up just to check out who was crazy enough to get engaged to me."

"Come here, you, I need to kiss you, you ridiculous man."

"God, yes, please."

Sherlock fell into the bed next to his blogger and scootched enough to straddle him, and kissed him like John's lips were his last meal on Earth.

"Mmmmm...."

Sherlock untied the black bow tie that had been strangling him for the past three hours, 23 minutes and 5 seconds, but he wasn't-"unnnnnnnnf-" Sherlock had managed to unbutton his shirt, undo his cuffs and had reached up under his undershirt and was currently reminding him how sensitive his nipples were. "Damnnnnnnnnnnn."

"Let me, John."

"No one is stopping you, love."

Sherlock looked up at John and smirked. He stood, slipping out of his shoes, socks, the tux that would've made any other man look ridiculous fit him in a way that made John's cock stand at attention, his bow tie was thrown aside with vehemence. But with his shirt, he slowed down to tease the man in front of him, button by button, he revealed the pale, unblemished skin that drove John to his knees.

"Get back here," John whispered, "I need to touch you, right now, I need you."

"In a minute, love."

Sherlock removed John's clothes with a speed and dexterity that would have astonished John if he was able to keep his eyes open. "I'm here, love."

Sherlock stood at the front of the bed and simply looked at the man sprawled there, completely naked, vulnerable and aroused for him, him and only him. John was his. He crawled onto the bed next to his partner and starting at his feet, laid feather touches over every inch of his strong, muscular lover until John whimpered and begged. "Please, please, god, Sherlock."

"What do you want, love?"

"You, I need you inside me, now, please?"

Sherlock sighed, nothing in the world made his mind shut down faster than his blogger begging for him to make love to him. He took his time, as they always did, never rushing, until they both cried out for release.

"Let go, John, I have you, come for me, love."

"Ohhhhhhhhhmyyyyyyygggg-"

They were so attuned to each other that they came within seconds of each other. After they were able to speak, John groaned and laughed, "I can't believe we did that in your parents' house."

"Better than out on the front lawn, don't you think? Especially since it is snowing-"

They both laughed until they couldn't laugh anymore.

"Happy Christmas, John."

"Happy Christmas, love. I don't have the words to-"

"I know, me too, John. Me too."

They rolled into each other and fell asleep as the ancient grandfather clock chimed midnight.


End file.
